Project Summary The Administrative, Data Management and Statistics Core (Core A) of the UCLA ACE provides a leadership and administrative structure that optimizes the functions of the ACE Center as a whole by setting scientific goals, overseeing project success, and providing centralized resources for data management, statistical support, and data sharing. Core A will ensure that administration of the Projects and Cores is efficient and cost-effective to promote timely completion of research objectives with high quality control. The Core A Director, Dr. Susan Bookheimer, has served as ACE PI for the past 8 years, working closely with Dr. Daniel Geschwind, Co-PI and Director of the UCLA Center for Autism Research and Treatment (CART). The Administrative and Data Management Core (Core A) is organized into three functional units. The Scientific Leadership Unit, Co-directed by Drs. Bookheimer and Geschwind, maintains an organizational framework under an Executive Committee to establish scientific priorities, facilitate communication and collaboration across the center, and ensure we achieve Center scientific goals, with input from the Advisory Board. The Data Management Unit, led by Dr. Catherine Sugar, Director of the Semel Institute Biostatistics Core, centralizes a web-entry system to capture, archive, protect, analyze, and transfer data to the National Database for Autism Research (NDAR), and to disseminate findings to the autism research community. The DMU also provides professional statistical support for Project and Core leaders, ensuring the highest level of rigor and sophistication in the design, implementation and analysis of all Center projects. The Operations Management Unit, led by Dr. Bookheimer and assisted by a highly experienced CAO, delivers centralized administrative support and oversight for all center projects and cores, including financial management, centralized IRB operations, monitoring equitable recruitment, and gathering information on core utilization, quality and user satisfaction. Together, these units create a central hub that unifies the projects and cores to promote scientific excellence, research productivity and quality core resources.